Forgiveness
by ladyxkodomo
Summary: Akito left Sana 4 years ago, and now, they're both with different people. But do they want each other back? And if they do, how will they do this? CHAPP 3 UP! YESS! Akito and Sana meet, but how does it go? ON HOLD
1. Default Chapter

  
A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm on a Kodocha streak! This is my 3rd fic! Oh yeah! This is kinda sad, but don't worry, I won't leave you crying at the end...Well...read on...r and r, everyone!!!   
Disclaimer: I own not the manga works of Miho Obana, so I don't own Kodomo no Omocha/Kodocha or Andante...or anything else she wrote...heh... 

Forgiveness   


"Sana..."   
A woman's face illuminated the television set in front of my face. Her hair, auburn brown, with subtle highlights. Her eyes, childish, playful, seductive, cute, nondescript brown. And her smile, luminous, wonderful, capitivating...if only I'd realized all this out of her features back then...when I had a chance...   
Then, next to her, there was a man....one with bluish-purplish hair...swept with bangs, like mine...tall, popular, handsome...his hand interlocked with Sana's...how could I? Why did I leave her in the first place?   
My girlfriend, Fuyuki, walked into the room holding a bottle of wine.   
"Hey, Aki," She smiled. Her button-down shirt was open, exposing half of her bosom. The red wine in the bottle slushed over the top, staining the white carpet. "What's on TV?"  
"Nothing..." I said. I turned it off.   
_An angel, _I should have said, _an angel that I was so stupid and lazy enough to abandon 4 years ago when she needed me most...an angel...an angel that's Naozumi's now..._   
This time, the tabloids are true. That's why after I left Sana I chose to forget about her. That night...that cold...and fateful...night...   
4 years ago>>>>>   
(3rd person POV) 

"Okay, Sana, don't pull your false shit on me this time! This newspaper don't print lazy fool tabloids! What the hell is this?!?!?"   
Akito thrust The Daily Yomimuri into Sana's face, a dirty and shameful headline on the front page: **SANA AND NAOZUMI SPOTTED TOGETHER!**   
Sana huddled in the corner of the sofa. "Erm...it just said we were together, Akito..." Tears were welling up in her eyes but Akito was too riled up to notice.   
"Together holding hands and kissing," Akito snarled. "Why don't you read the paragraph?" He handed the newspaper to Sana. As her small hand reached out for it, Akito pulled it back harshly. "Oh no, I'm sorry, you _know _what happened. You were there."   
Sana burst into tears. "I-I'm sorry, Akito! I-I was...I was d-d-drunk...I--"   
"Sana, I know you too well that you don't drink more than a bottle of wine and you don't drink beer or whiskey or any of that crap," Akito said coldly. "You weren't drunk. You just made a--a decision, that's all."  
Akito picked up his duffel bag. "So I guess you've made your choice, Sana....'bye...I'll call you...have a nice life with Naozumi..."   
Sana got up from the couch and pulled Akito's shirt back. "No, Akito! You don't understand! I don't want Naozumi--"   
Akito slapped Sana's hand off his shirt and looked at the girl the way he'd looked at her in the beggining of 6th grade. Then he opened the door, threw his spare key at Sana, and closed the door on the sobbing young woman. 

>>>>> 

I buried my face in my hands.   
_I was so cold, so stupid, so mean, _he thought. _But what can I do now...?_   
Fuyuki made her way to the bed. "Sad, sugar?"  
Fuyuki was 22 and a supermodel. She was beautiful and vain....the only two words that could describe her. Her eyes were icy and green, her hair, super thick and jet black, and her body...like a Barbie's.   
"Um..." I sighed. I couldn't tell Fuyuki that I loved someone else. Sana probably didn't want me back, anyway. She's probably drillin' away at Naozumi. Forgotten me, probably...   
A tear trickled down my cheek. Fuyuki licked it away, her tongue rough and cold.   
"Let's make it all better," She cooed. She started unbuttoning my shirt. 

>>>>>  
(Sana's POV) 

"Aah, Naozumi, you really don't have to help me memorize my lines or anything, I've got Rei..." I said, holding my hands up. I smiled. "You don't have too..."  
"Oh, but Sana," Naozumi smiled. His eyes creased up in the corner when he smiled, it was so annoying, but I never admittied it. His eyes were too girlish...sometimes I think Naozumi should be a transvestite instead of a popular young actor...It'd suit him better. "I want to. I want you to do your best...not like that ass, Akito...I can't believe he left you!"   
I lowered my eyes to the vinyl covering on the sofa._ Naozumi....you can't believe he left me because you can't believe you finally have me all to yourself now...but it's not what I want...I forgive you, Akito...wherever you are..._   
"Yeah...I know! He was so cold. I hate him..." I said, recovering quickly. "Alright, Naozumi, if you want to help me with my lines....here's the script."   
Naozumi picked up the script and opened it to Scene 32. "Here we go. It's the scene were Karui, you, tells Goma, me, that you want him back and you forgive him."   
_How appropriate, _I thought. "Okay, you start..."   
N: Karui...I never wanted to leave you...   
S: I understand, Goma.   
N: (shocked) Do you?   
S: Yes, Goma. It was my mistake...I shouldn't have done what I did...(fake tear) My only hope is that you take me back and forgive me. It's not my part of forgiving you...but...I can't be...sorry enough...   
There are real tears trickling down my face now, in tiny rivers. I can't stop them. This scene is too real, too vague...   
Naozumi puts down the script. "Sana, are you alright?"   
I nod. "Umm-hmm...yes, Nao....just...tired..." I turn my back on him and run into the bathroom. He looks after me with a distant gaze.   
_Akito..._I sob. _Where are you? I need to talk to you...___

******   
A/N: Hehe! Dont' worry! After I post this I'll go on the the second chap. Iight, ja, everyone!   



	2. Meetings

  


A/N: Yeah! Here's chapter two! Um...that's all I can say...I'm usually very talkative in author notes...but not so the case now, is it?   
Disclaimer: Don't own Kodomo no Omocha/Kodocha. There. Simple.   
Note: Fuyuki is called Fuyuki because she was born in December, winter, and in Japanese, winter is fuyu. I named her that because Akito is Akito because he was born in October and Aki is fall, and Sana was born in March and san is 3, and March is the third month, so _Sa _is the 1st part of her name, and _na _because the seventh is _nana. _Umm...was that too confusing? Sorry! Just a little name note...   


Forgiveness, Chapter 2   
  


(Akito's POV) 

The sun is streaming through my window, lifting my eyelids open, though sleep is really what I want. There's a woman's sleek arm slung around my chest, and a light breathing on my back. I get up slowly, my naked chest exposed to the glaring sun, not wanting to wake the sleeping Fuyuki.   
I have to admit...last night, while lovemaking, each and every time I opened my eyes, I didn't see Fuyuki under me bursting in euphoria, but Sana...her hair tousled and wild, her mouth parted....sweat on her forehead...when I came the name I almost said was Sana. But I stopped myself in time...I can't have fantasies about a woman I can't have anymore...   
I get up, pull on my boxers and make my way to the bathroom. Everything I see reminds me of Sana. Toothbrush--once, Sana left her toothbrush at my house and it took her a week to come and pick it up...a razor--one time I asked Sana to shave my goatee because she said she didn't like it. I got like a week's worth of cuts. towel--every time Sana took a shower, she used the same pink towel, and I loved that towel...it always smelled like Sana...   
I shake my head, scattering my thoughts of her. _She has someone else now. And you do too. GET OVER IT. _No matter how many times I tell myself this, though, I just can't get over her....I never will...   
After I brush my teeth, Fuyuki wakes up and steps into the shower.   
"I have a catwalk session the whole day, love," She says. "So you're free to do whatever you want..."   
_Whatever I want..._   
"Thanks, Fuyuki, I'll make use of my time." 

>>>>>   
(Sana's POV) 

I've been up since 5, getting ready for my interview with _Cawaii! _Magazine (there really is a magazine like that in Japan. Believe me. I've lived there for 4 years.) Naozumi is stilll sleeping, his blue hair strewn over the satin pillow. Last night, I stayed as far away from him as possible. I didn't want to touch him...every time I do I get a flashback of Akito...   
Suddenly, I hear a yawn directly behind me. I turn around and there's Naozumi, lifting his arms to put around my neck...   
_Flashback one--The dinosaur...that toy dinosuar that I gave Akito...the day he kissed me for the 2nd time..._   
"Hey, Sana, up already?" He takes his arms off my neck.   
"Y-Yeah...I have an interview...but after that I'm free..." I say, distracted.   
"Oh, ok. I have a big...er...thing to do at the catwalk session today. You know, directing the girls....*chuckle* Wish you were in it." He touches my shoulder.   
_Flashback two--That day we almost had "it" at the age of 13...oh yeah, I remember that...when he was moving..._   
I shake my head. "Uh, ok. Well, it's seven, I gotta go," I pick up my bag and am out of the room as quick as you could say catwalk. I know Naozumi is confused. But I don't care. If he touches me one more time, I'm gonna burst...   
I make my way out of the mansion and into the limo with Rei, and I'm on my way to _Cawaii! _building, thinking about the interview, and surprisingly, nothing--and no one--else. 

>>>>>   
(Akito's POV) 

_I can call her cell phone...I HAVE HER NUMBER...I CAN DO IT!!_   
"Or not," I mumble to myself. I'm at a payphone in the busy streets of Shibuya, gathering up my courage to call Sana.   
Her card is in my hand, the one she gave me 4 years ago. I hope she still has the same cell phone...   
"Okay, I'm doing it," I tell myself loudly; the people around me stare. I dont' care. I pick up the phone, put in 100 yen (about a dollar) and dial her number.   
_Riiiing....riiing..._   
"Hello, Sana Kurata speaking."   
Oh God...my heart is beating as fast as a bullet train.   
"Hello?"   
I can hear Sana freeze on the other line.   
"A...Akito...?"   
Then I can hear her car screeching to a halt. "IS THAT HAYAMA?!?!" I can hear Sunglasses' voice. "PUT THE DAMN PHONE DOWN, SANA!"   
"No!" Sana yells. "I need to talk to him, Rei...I want to talk to him...I don't have to be at the studio till 9...it's only 8. Let me be, Rei...I'm a woman now..."   
I can tell he's frowning. But it's too late.   
"Um...Akito! I...haven't heard from you for....for 4 years..."   
There's a bit of coollness in her voice and I can tell she's as nervous as hell, too.   
I twirl the phone cord with my finger.   
"Yeah....um...can we talk?" I say, closing my eyes and praying for a yes answer.   
"Um...sure! Listen...I have an interview...it ends at about 11....are you free today? Because after that I have nothing..."   
I nod, then remember she can't hear me. "Yeah, I'm free....so...how about 12? At Starbucks...the one at the corner of Shibuya 109...?"   
I can hear Sana yelling at Rei that she can do whatever she wants outside of work if she disguises herself.   
_How can she disguise herself...? _I wonder. _O well...._   
"Yeah, I can....I don't care what Rei says....you know what a crappy manager he is..." I can almost imagine her smiling. "So, 12?"   
"Mmm-hmmm..."   
"Alright, Bye, Aki--Akito."   
_She almost called me Aki..._   
"Yeah, Bye."   
I hung up the phone and checked my watch. 9:30. Two hours and a half more...dammit...what the hell am I gonna do with this damn free time?!?! 

>>>>>   
(Sana's POV) 

Oh my God. Akito Hayama just called me. The man that left me 4 years ago, that I love and hate at the same time...I never imagined that I'd want to see his vile face again....and now, I'm meeting him after my interview at 12 o'clock at the Starbucks in Shibuya. Disguised.   
How did I drag myself into this?   
Rei is furious, as usual, I mean, he acts like my dad more than my manager. As of the moment he's rambling oooon and ooon and ooon and ooon and oon AND OOON about how Akito is a nothing man and he dumped me and so why am I going to meet the man that left me and broke my heart and tore up my apartment and left me in financial debt 4 years ago?  
"Because," I say simply, "I love him."   
"But _why?!?_" Rei cries in despair, narrowly missing the curb. "Why do you love that guy who you say over and over again is a loser and that you will never want to see him ever again as long as you live!?!?"  
"I can change my mind, can't I?"   
Rei sighs. "Sana...I know you're a young woman now-" I grunted. "Okay, I know you're a woman now--a beautiful, talented, woman who happens to be an aspiring actress, but can't you stay with Naozumi? It could help your career, you know...and everybody's assuming it already, so make the rumors truer than true, Sana..."   
I snapped then. "Look, Rei, why can't you let me make my own decisions for once and let me love who I wanna love? Stop thinking about my career and start thinking about me, Rei, stop being the manager of my life and start being the manager of my career, which is so totally different from my life!"   
Rei looked hurt. Then he sighed, even louder than the last. "Alright...Sana...I'm sorry...._just make sure you have a good disguise when you go out..._I may be your manager...but I love you...uh...in a related-sort-of-way..."   
I laughed. "Yeah, I know..." 

>>>>>   
(Naozumi's POV) 

Here at the catwalk it's great...I can forget everything...I can forget how cold Sana's been to me lately...I can forget about what an ass Akito is...I can just focus on the women comin' down the walk in the pieces of string they call clothes.   
Woman after woman after woman comes down, auditioning themselves off, but no one comes close to how sexy and voluptous Sana is. Then, suddenly, there's one more.   
Her hair is a deep set brown, natural color, thick and long. Her eyes are an icy defined green, her lips, crimson red, her body...looks like it was sculpted by Michaelangelo from pure marble. The thing she's wearing fits her body well--a cropped velour halter top, in crimson, and a forest green sarong over a red satin thong....mmm, I can definatley forget about Sana if I'm looking at her...   
She looks back at me, an interested look on her face. Her well-plucked eyebrows are raised, her tongue runs over her lips. She steps down from the walk and walks over to me.   
"So, you're Kamura Naozumi..." She smiles seductively.   
"Yes, I am," I say, an edge to my voice. "And you are...?"   
She flips her hair back. "Fuyuki Takamito. Super-_super-_model."   
I lower my eyelids. "I can see that..."   
_Forget Sana_, I think. _She seems to hate me nowadays...but here's someone who can lay me like paper..._   
Fuyuki seems to be thinking the same thing...if she has a boyfriend, anyway....but I could care less. 

********   
A/N: OoOoOoOoOoO!!! Things are heating up! The broken hearted ones are meeting over coffee, HOPEFULLY to discuss their predicament, and the distracments (Fuyuki and Naozumi) are fallin' in _lust...._well...tune in!   



	3. At Least We're Getting Somewhere

  


A/N: Hi! Here's chapter 3. And miraculously, that's all I got to say...   
Note: Oh my God! That is not all I have to say!!! I totally forgot that Fuyuki is Akito's dad's name too!!!! Oh my God!!! I can't have Akito's dad be his own girlfriend too!!! (Gasp!!! Ew!! That's incest!!) I was just thinking about the seasons, because in Akito's family, it's like this: Fuyu (ki), winter, Natsu (mi) summer, Aki (to) fall. I forgot his mother's name. I think it was Koharu or something...if it is, then it would be (ko) Haru, spring. See? Akito's family is like, The Four Seasons!!! Hehe!! But I'll have to keep Fuyuki (the girl) Fuyuki because it's already the 3rd chapter and that would be ruining the storyline. Hehe...! Right?   
2nd Note: All of you who are waiting for my CCS fic, _I'm LivingDead, _ for the 7th chapter, I'M WORKING ON IT! I SWEAR!!   
Disclaimer: Don't own Kodomo no Omocha/Kodocha, because the talented Miho Obana does.   
3rd Note: Oh! I was thinking of entering the 2nd Rising Stars of Manga contest from tokyopop but....I can draw manga, but it's not good....man....I'll give it a try, anyway....if I win, I'll make sure to tell you all!!! Mwahs!!!   
4th Note: If anyone is wondering why I made Rei so overprotected and mean and cold and tranvestitish (juuust kiddin) in this one, I got kind of sick of his daddyness for Sana, so I made him be more of a coldhearted one :( i know, it's weird but it's just for this chapter and REI IS SO COOL! I LOVE HIM! This is just for the story. No hard feelings. 

Forgiveness, Chapter 3 

(Sana's POV) 

The interview is taking _forever. _The girl who's interviewing me, Kao, seems to be giggling more than asking. I think she's in love with me. Every time she looks at me her face turns red and she starts giggling again.   
Rei is just standing in the corner flipping through a magazine. The reason he's not paying attention to me is because the magazine is one of those autobiographical ones, and it's about Asako Kurumi. There is no way I could snap him out of a reverie of his lover. So....I'll just have to sit here waiting for the ceiling to crash on Kao's head.   
"So, uh, um-teehee!" Kao stifles her laugh. I roll my eyes. "Uh, um, uh, what's goin on in your love life?"   
Instantly I freeze and the glass in my hand hits the floor and cracks. "Um...well..."   
"I always here this stuff about you and Naozumi Kamura but I don't know if it's true coz it's in like, all of those fakey magazines. But then four years ago in the Daily Yomimuri it printed that you guys were like makin out!! And the Daily Yomimuri _do not lie, _girl. So...what's the scoop?"   
I think that's the most I ever heard Kao speak without giggling. I blink.   
"Well....I guess...we are...going out, but...I'm kind of confused right now."   
Kao blinks. "Oh? Really? Is there someone else?"   
Suddenly I hear a rustle of pages and Rei comes over. "Time's up, Sana," He turns to Kao. "Sorry, Kao, but the interview has to be cut here. Sana's got to go review her radio show."   
_I do? _I thought. _BUT I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FREE AFTER THIS!!!_   
"Rei!!" I snap as we walk out of the building. "What the hell is this?!? I'm supposed to be free. Free so I can go have a little talk with Hayama."   
Rei keeps walking. "Sorry, Sana, but the producers called me during your interview."   
_Oh, my God, he did _not _just lie to me. _"REI! That is so bull! I never heard your cell ring once during that interview!" I grab his arm. "Hey! What's the deal, Rei? What are you doing??!?!"   
Rei turned around and looked me in the face. "I'm sorry I have to do this, Sana, but it's for your own--"   
My own good? My own destiny? I don't listen to the rest because my hand goes reaching up to Rei's cheek and there's a loud slap.   
I gasp. Did I just do that to _Rei? _My bodygaurd? My almost-dad? My manager? The first man I "loved"? How could I? Rei's cheek is turned to the left and a burning red mark is there.   
"Oh my God, Rei, I am so sorry....I don't know what came over me..."   
Rei shakes his head. "Forget it, Sana....I know how you are feeling...I don't want you to get hurt..."   
My face turns cold. "How could you? It's not like Asako ever left _you _ for another guy.It's not like you've been missing her forever..."   
Then, I watch as Rei lowers himself onto the bench and a few salty tears drop from his eyes to his khaki pants. First, I don't understand. Then, seconds later, it hits me.   
"Oh, Rei...what did Asako do?!?"   
Rei hands me the magazine he was reading during my interview. I open it up to the middle and there, beautiful and heatbreaking, is Asako Kurumi, holding hands with Takamitsu, the guy she did the love scene with in _Mansion of Water. _This is so, so sad...my eyes flicker over the headline, _Kurumi and Takamitsu Together At Last! _At last...what? What do they mean, at last!??!   
"I am so, so sorry, Rei..."   
Rei shakes his head. "I always knew she liked that guy better than me. If I was an actor and I'd did the same thing as Takamitsu maybe I'd have a chance, women are too fickle..." He chewed the inside of his lip.   
"No, Rei, all women have different needs."   
"Actually, Sana, they all need locking up..." (A/N: Got that from Dancing in My Nuddy Pants! Aha! Great book!)   
In a rare moment we laugh, and Rei reluctantly drives me to the Starbucks which I was to meet Akito for the first time in a long time. 

  
(Akito's POV) 

I sit at a table, tapping my foot in time to the music and awaiting Sana, who's 30 minutes late.   
_How am I supposed to recognize her? _I think. _After all, she's supposed to be disguised..._   
Then, suddenly, the bells on the door jingles and a tall woman walks in.   
Her hair is dark brown and wavy, just like Sana's, except their are blonde streaks all over it. Her eyes are green, not brown, and a silk scarf hides half of her neck. A subtle red lipstick outlines her lips and a velvety black coat hangs over her slim figure, only showing off her black ankle boots and red tights.   
My eyes pop out of my face. Is _that_ Sana Kurata?!?!? What the heck?!?! How did she get so sexy!?!?!? Why have I been missing all this newfound beauty when I watched TV!?!? I blink and shake my head and at least _try _to smile but hey, how can I? It comes out looking more like a pained grimace.   
Sana (or, it might be someone different) looks around and spots me. Her pale rouged cheeks automatically turn five different shades of pink. She looks scared, almost, and a little embarassed. But hey. It's just me. What's the problem?   
No, it's the fact that I am her ex boyfriend who so drastically left her 4 years ago. That's the problem.   
She walks over and stops like, a foot away. Her smile (is that a smile?) looks awkward and twitchy and I can tell she's as nervous as hell. After all, I was the guy who so graciously went with her to meet her birth mother and half-sister. I knew nervous on Sana when I saw it.   
"Um." Yup. That's my greeting. 'Um.'   
"Yeah..."   
Oh yep. I was right. She was nervous.   
"So."   
"Um..."   
The woman at the next table slammed down her coffee and turned around. "Would you guys please have a normal conversation?!?!? Your pathetic excuse for a talk is giving my vocabulary the limits." Then she looked up at Sana. Her face changed. Uh-oh. Was Sana's disguise a failure?   
"You know, young lady, you bear a striking resemblance to Sana Kurata," She said, then turned around again.   
Sana raised her eyebrow. Then she awkwardly (meaning, she just did it without warning) sat down. "So, Akito. Haven't seen you in awhile."   
OH, YEAH. START THE CONVERSATION RECOUNTING WHAT I DID. I'M TRYING TO FORGET THAT!!!! NOT DISCUSS IT WITH THE OTHER PERSON WHO WAS IN IT!   
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
"It means that you haven't been so grateful for the past 4 years that you just called me NOW?!?!"   
This was not going the way I planned it. 

  
(Sana's POV) 

Oh nooooooooooooooooooo!!! I hadn't planned to meet Akito like this, you know, all mean and unforgiving and all, but I was just so nervous I wanted to show him how I felt. But that was the problem. It _wasn't _how I felt. Sure, it was how I felt 4 years ago but I'd forgiven him!!! I mean, I would have done the same. I was just...._jittery, _I guess.   
"Well, I'm sorry, you know, it's not like I had the guts to!" Akito countered. My mind told me to resolve this and tell him I was all nervous and stuff, but my mouth just shot off a defensive stroke.   
"Oh yeah? Akito the Great with no guts to call the girl he left in tears?"   
Akito sighed. "Sana, I said I'm sorry, now cut the crap--"   
"No! No, Akito, I'm not gonna cut the crap! I'm not shittin' any crap! You cut the damn bullshit and I'll cut the friggin crap!"   
Akito stared. I couldn't believe myself either...had I just said all those harsh cuss words?   
Um, yeah.   
Finally, he spoke. "Oh, well...I guess there was no point in us meeting then."   
He turned and started to leave but I grabbed him.   
"No, Akito, stay."   
So he sat down. 

  
(Akito's POV) 

I have never in my entire life heard a girl say so many cuss words in a sentence. Not even those punky chain-belt ones. How many words in there--crap, friggin, bullshit, shittin', damn.....I never knew Sana was capable of even _saying _those words in a full sentence.   
Oh well. Proved myself wrong.   
But then again, this whole thing was starting to get weird. She tells me to stop bullshittin' her so I leave but now she pulls on me and tells me to stay. I'm like, huh? Make up your mind, Sana...   
Not only that....but the whole majority of Starbucks is staring. Thankfully, no one notices Sana....I think. She's so disguised, not even that woman, close up, knew it was the REAL Sana Kurata. Well, thank god for that. I'm not one to see myself in a tabloid newspaper.   
"Why should I stay?" I grunt after the last of the staring crowd goes back to their lattes and New York Times.   
Sana stared at me with a blank expression in her eyes. "Just stay, okay?"   
Once again, I'm baffled at this actress' way of thinking. I roll my eyes and clear my throat.   
"Well..."   
"Yeah..."   
"Um..."   
Wow. _Intresting _conversation.   
"So what's up with you and Kamura?" I grunt. I have to get this conversation moving in a direction that does not question my motive of leaving Sana Kurata in tears.   
She sighs. "Well....lately, I've been...._out of it..._"   
Meaning, I've been thinking bout you, Akito! Take me back, lover! All these years I have been lonely and so desolate without Hayama in my life. Take me back, Akito, _take me back--!  
_Damn, I need to stop watching those stupid chick flicks with Fuyuki, they're going to my head.  
_"_...and, well...I guess he's just rubbing off me....because I'm not paying any attention to him lately."  
I nod. I can feel your pain, Sana.  
"So how about you?" She raises her eyebrows. "Laid much?"  
My mouth dropped open. LAID MUCH?? What the hell??!?!?  
"Uh, well, um....not...exactly..."  
Sana laughed. "I'm just kidding, Akito, stop taking everything so seriously!"  
"Me, seriously?"  
"Yes, you...."  
Whew....at least we're getting somewhere.  
  
  
(Fuyuki's POV)

Oh, what a _hottie. _And, the best of my luck, he's famous, too. Mr. Naozumi Kamura....has his delicate beautiful blue eyes on _me.  
_"Got plans for tonight?" He asks me, a thickness to his voice.   
I think back. Plans....oh, damn...Akito. He probably wants me to come home so he can have a nice lay again. Sometimes I wonder, is that what I'm there for!?? Some perverted slave??!  
So I shake my head no. "No, no plans. You?"  
He seems to be thinking for a moment. Then he shakes his head.  
"Nope, no plans."  
Excellent. 

******************  
A/N: Woot! I finally got this chap done~!!!! YES!!!! Thankye God! Aha....Well, R and R! And....this fic might get a little limey....considering everything so....be forewarned!!! And don't flame me and tell me I'm too young to be writing crap like this! Aha...well....^^;;  
  
  
  
  



End file.
